guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fort Aspenwood (mission)
Planning Competitive Missions Okay, we need to figure out how we are going to page Competitive Missions. Right now we have this page, which seems to be a mission overview for both of the sides. We should have a location page. And then there is a quest page. IMO, Fort Aspenwood should be the strategy mission overview page as it is now. Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) and Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) should be the location pages, because in-game that's what their names are. Otherwise we would have Fort Aspenwood (Luxon)(Location). The quests to get there, if the name of the quest is just Fort Aspenwood, should be Fort Aspenwood (Luxon Quest). What are others' thoughts? --Ravious 22:33, 28 March 2006 (CST) :I'm in favour of moving this page to Fort Aspenwood (Mission), putting both the quest and the location in the Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) and Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) pages as different sections and making Fort Aspenwood a disambiguation page. -- Gordon Ecker 08:01, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::Here are the policies we've followed before: ::a) If a mission and alocation share the same name, the mission gets the unparenthesized (is this english?) name. Location gets the (Location) qualifier. ::b) If two things have the same name, in this case, the quest and the location since they both have (Luxon) or (Kurzick), then we could eithe qualify both, or just qualify one and leave the other unqualified. This is what I did, I left the location unqualified (because I think it's what players will look for more often) while I qualified the quest. I don't care if people wish to qualify both. ::c) With regards to the mission, it is an issue because this mission is greatly different than Jade Quarry where both sides are essentially doing the same thing. Here, each side is doing their own thing (attacking vs defending). But I thikn just having the article split into two major sections one for each side is enough. ::--Karlos 11:15, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::I'm not sure what, if anything, the article naming guidelines say, but nearly every article in Category:Missions has the (Mission) qualifier. Anyway, I'm in favour of keeping both sides of a competetive mission on the same page, since most of the information, particularly strategic information, is relevant to players on both sides. -- Gordon Ecker 13:20, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::So did we decide to leave the mission page at Fort Aspenwood and not Fort Aspenwood (Mission)? If so, I'll change the links on the Canthan mission page. --Chrono traveller 09:24, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Simple, unlike the rest of the missions in factions, Fort Aspenwood does not double as an explorable area. So it does not need a qualifier. --Draygo Korvan 09:59, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Refined Amber What dies Refined amber do? (Not Raw amber) :I believe they have the same function --Chrono traveller 10:51, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::Refined amber given to gunther gives a +4% progress buff instead of +2%, it however does the exact same thing when given to the gatekeepers. --Draygo Korvan 12:47, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :::Interesting, I had not paid much attention to it. Is there just a possibility of picking it up at anytime? or is it every nth amber piece is refined?--Chrono traveller 13:57, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::::The center mine always has refined and the two on the sides always have raw. --68.142.14.97 14:33, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Mission Mechanics (Kurzick side) Since I have been mostly playing a healing rit (trying to keep the NPCs alive), can anyone clarify some specifics that would be useful to add to the article. *How exactly do gate locks function? After you take a gate down, must amber be taken through for the gate to be put back up? *Is there anyway to get between the gates, besides using a gate lock? *Probably should be added to the strategy section, but a monk camped out behind a gate keeping the NPCs alive is a great tactic for keeping the gate up.--Chrono traveller 09:24, 1 June 2006 (CDT) : Last time I played with them, the gates can be opened and closed by the Kurzick at any time, so long as they are still functioning. Just hit the switch to open/close it. : The only way to get through the gates is teleporting or walking through them. Unless your team is doing amber runs, be sure to close them behind you. : A very good tactic is to get a ranger with a longbow up on one of the side hills, and ping away at a turtle. If you bring a few interrupts, wear the +fire armor and have some method of self healing and blind removal, you can keep a turtle from ever firing it's cannon, and with a little luck you can actually kill it. You need the longbow so that you can fire from outside of the aggro range of the warriors. : Another thing to mention from the Kurzick side: If you can't keep at least one turtle from firing, and preferably both, you'll never win. The map is heavily Luxon biased, so it requires a lot of teamwork from the Kurzick side to win. LordKestrel 11:25, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Redesigned Layout I'm trying to revise the layout of the article, I'd appreciate it if anyone would give me some comments on what to change on the discussion page for User:Chrono_traveller/Fort Aspenwood. Any advice is appreciated. --Chrono traveller 09:45, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Faction Points Does anyone have insight into what the formula for faction you receive? For the Kurzick side, I seem to get 600 points for victory, plus some more for something (maybe the amber you turned in?). My guess is that it is determined by how much of the Vengence you build. I.e. halfway to completion will get you 1/2*(600) faction. Any one have further thoughts on this? --Chrono traveller 10:51, 5 June 2006 (CDT)